More Than You Know
by SloopyLoop
Summary: Title change! Vault dweller turned courier, Alice recruits old friends and new to accompany her on her adventures across the Mojave. First few chapters take place about two years before events of F:NV.
1. Whiskey Rose

Despite it being a rather unsavory place, Alice enjoyed working at Gomorrah. There were many people to talk to throughout the day, most of them were sleaze balls, but many of them still had interesting stories to tell. Some days it was actually a pretty fun and entertaining place. She may have just thought that though because she found drunk and horny people hilarious.

Alice definitely wasn't there by choice, an incident cost the Omerta's a pretty cap and she now had to work off her debt. Luckily she was damn good at negotiating and convinced them to just let her work it off as a bartender in the Brimstone lounge.

Still had to wear the outfit, but as long as she didn't have to sell herself she was fine.

Alice never expected to actually get into New Vegas, not many caps to her name, but a regular delivery to Freeside ended up costing her more than she could have ever expected. The thought of that day made her throat tighten as if she was about to cry, so she quickly forced the thought out of her head.

A weeping bartender probably wasn't good for business, especially in a place like Gomorrah.

Before getting caught in this bar, she was a courier and absolutely loved it. Didn't pay well, but pay wasn't what she loved. It was the adventure.

The entire Mojave was her home and she was at her happiest trekking across it for days on end. She figured it was like that for anyone who spent most of their lives cooped up in a vault.

Alice smiled to herself at the thought of no longer being trapped there.

"What're you so happy about?" A harsh female voice called to her from down the bar. Alice's smile wavered for a moment before she caught the slightly drunken grin of her friend and semi-regular customer, Cass.

"Bar hopping, I take it?" Alice asked as she held up an empty beer bottle, shaking it as a way to ask if Cass wanted one.

Cass held her hand up and shook her head, "I have to cut myself off now, long trip in the morning." Saying the last part almost under her breath.

Alice always had a bit of a hard time when Cass left, she only had two friends in the Mojave and in just a few months she and Cass had developed a sister-like relationship. "I know, I know, don't get all puppy-dog eyes on me. Come on," Cass said as she pushed herself off the barstool, "I'd love a dance before I go."

Alice whistled for the attention of one of the girls wandering the room to take over for her. The girl, Alice never bothered to learn her name, sauntered over, tossing a glare at the bartender and her client as they made their way to a private room.

Cass always asked for a "dance", which was actually just the two sitting and talking. She just wanted to help her friend out and Alice welcomed the few minutes of rest.

Cass yawned out as she plopped down on the couch and propped her feet on the table, "Figure I can kill some time with ya' before I head back to the Wrangler." Alice took the spot next to her, happy to be off her feet for a bit.

"So how about for today's topic, you tell me where the hell you're from?" Despite her fairly outgoing personality, Alice was very private about her personal life.

Alice shrugged and sighed, "I guess you've earned it."

"Bet your ass I have, hell I feel like I'm practically paying you to be my friend."

Alice laughed, "Until I was sixteen, I lived in a vault."

"No shit?" Cass asked, surprised. "Why'd you leave?"

"I was exiled." Alice said nonchalantly. Cass sat up, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Go on…"

Alice looked at her and shrugged again, "That's all you get."

Cass let out an exaggerated sigh, "I really dislike you sometimes."

"Maybe after a few more 'dances', I'll tell you more." She said with finger quotes and a smirk.

"Ok, first of all, fuck you." Cass stood up and headed for the door, "And second, see you in a month."

Alice waved a goodbye as Cass left the room, poking her head back in to say "You bitch."

After taking another minute of rest, Alice headed out of the room as well to go back to the bar.


	2. Short-Spoken

After what felt like hours, Alice was finally allowed to leave. She quickly grabbed her coat she had stowed behind the bar and headed through the casino and out to The Strip.

Alice's favorite moment of the day was stepping out of that dark, smoky and odd-smelling building and into the cool night air of The Strip. She made her way to the road, passing a rowdy group of NCR soldiers who had gathered to watch a couple of the "advertisements". Shaking her head, she pulled on her coat, a duster given to her not long after leaving the vault.

When she turned towards the gate to Freeside a man standing near it caught her eye. He was smoking a cigarette and reading what appeared to be a letter. Normally Alice wouldn't think anything of it, but the lovely sniper rifle strapped to his back and the red beret atop his head interested her. She slowed her pace as she debated whether or not she should talk to him. Something told her she should.

"Hi." She said brightly as she walked up to him, he was turned slightly away.

No response.

Alice cleared her throat and glanced at the rifle, "I couldn't help, but notice your gun."

She had never felt so awkward in her entire life.

The man gave her a quick glance, "Save it, I'm not looking for a whore." He folded up his letter and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

Alice frowned, "I'm not a whore."

"Your getup says otherwise."

"Not like I enjoy wearing it, but I don't really have a choice." Alice said as she pulled the duster together to cover herself up, "And again, I'm not a whore."

"You just came from that way," He pointed towards Gomorrah, "and you're wearing the typical shit they all wear."

"Mhm." She nodded.

"So…you're a whore?" Alice stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. He let a short laugh and turned to look at her, locking eyes for a moment. "Ok, you're not a whore."

Alice threw her hands up, "Thank you, what gave it away?"

"Got this look in your eye." He finished his cigarette and flicked it to the ground.

"Huh…" She crossed her arms, "I hope this "look" is a good thing."

He stayed silent as he removed his beret to brush the dust off, "I gotta go." He placed it back and turned to head further down the strip.

"I'm Alice, by the way." She called, now annoyed.

"Boone." He called back, not turning around.

"Well, at least I got his name." She whispered to herself before walking out of The Strip and into Freeside.


	3. All There

The Old Mormon Fort was the only place Alice felt comfortable in Freeside, she had taken up temporary residence there at the request of her friend and teacher, Arcade. She honestly thought of him as her mentor, but she felt it would just go to his head if she told him.

They met during the couriers first delivery to the Fort, she was a little put-off by his attitude, but quickly grew to admire him for his intelligence. Arcade was initially annoyed that this young girl was following him around, rambling off question after question, but was pleasantly surprised by her reaction when he began to answer. Unlike most people who sat there with their mouths hanging open in stupidity, she sat up straight, her eyes wide, eager to hear more.

After that Alice took every delivery to Freeside she could, just to spend a few hours learning about various subjects from her newfound friend. Now, she was able to read and learn for a few hours every night.

As she moved the flap to the tent she was disappointed to see Arcade already asleep on the bottom bunk of the bunk-bed they shared. Instead of pestering him to wake up, she opted to read the physics book he had left on the table, she figured he had probably left it there for that reason. After hoisting herself onto the top bunk and getting comfortable, she quickly became engrossed in the book only stopping when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Arcade was attempting, with little success, to wake Alice. The only reaction he had gotten out of her was a small growl when he lifted her head to retrieve his book. After a few minutes of this he usually just poured water on her face, but before he turned to retrieve a bottle he noticed Alice's courier bag lying on the floor by the beds. She had the tendency to attack a person if they looked at it for too long, he had never opened it even when she was working because he respected her privacy, but now he wondered…

As soon as he crouched down and touched the rough fabric, Alice's hand shot from under her blanket and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "What do you think you're doing?" Alice asked calmly.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just trying to wake you up." Arcade said slowly, immediately regretting his decision. "Please let go, I don't think I'm ready to lose my hair just yet." He sighed with relief as he heard Alice inhale slowly and release him as she exhaled.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I shot a woman's hand off for trying to steal from my bag in Nipton?" Alice said darkly. Arcade stood up and stared at her, not sure if she was joking or not. She just stared back, her face expressionless. He shook his head and cursed under his breath when she suddenly burst out laughing, "I'd think you'd be used to that by now." Alice learned early on that she could easily scare the shit out of Arcade.

Arcade sighed and nervously combed at his hair, "What is it your friend Cassidy says? I really don't like you sometimes."

"You're just so easy to scare."

"You're the only person that can frighten me like that…" He stopped and thought for a moment, "Or maybe you're just the only person mean enough to do that to me."

"Seriously though," She hopped off the bed, "don't touch my bag. Ever. I wasn't lying about shooting that woman." From the tone of her voice, he knew she wasn't just trying to scare him now.

"Ok, ok, it won't happen again." He knew full well why she was so protective of the bag, and mentally scolded himself for even considering trying to open it. "It's almost noon by the way." He told her before walking out of the tent.

Alice picked up the bag and sat it on her bed, she ran her fingers over the fabric thoughtfully. The bag had a deep sentimental value to the courier, it was given to her by the same person that gave her the duster.

"Samuel." She whispered.

The thought of him sent a mixed wave of emotions over her as she reflected on her time with the young traveler. From the happiness she had felt as his dark eyes shined in the firelight as he stared into hers; to the pleasure she experienced as her fingers tangled into his hair while he kissed her neck; then the pain that still tore into her as she struggled to break free from their assailants as he fell to the ground.

Alice choked back a sob as she pushed the painful thoughts away. It had been over three years since that day, she saw him lying there, lifeless as they dragged her away, but her heart still told her he was alive somewhere.

Wiping her eyes, Alice got herself ready and left for another day at Gomorrah.


	4. One Good Deed

**So I had previously posted a chapter 4, but I decided to get rid of it and instead added a small part to the end of the third chapter. Sorry to anyone that may be reading this story. **

* * *

The lounge was almost empty as it always was until the evening. Standing for twelve hours straight every day was finally beginning to take its toll on Alice's back. She stretched and leaned on the bar, wishing Cass would come in so she could get a break.

"You all right?" A vaguely familiar voice asked. Alice looked up, a brow raised wondering who the hell would care about her well-being in this place.

"Oh, hi, I'm fine. Just my back." She said and straightened herself, "Looking for a whore now?"

Boone smiled slightly and shook his head, "You don't belong here."

Alice wasn't sure how to respond at first, "You're right. I don't."

"Then why are you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I owe them money." Boone waited for her to explain and she sighed. "I really don't want to talk about why I owe them money, but like I told you yesterday, I'm not a whore; I just bartend…I wish I was a whore though, could have been out of here months ago. I could have just run, but I really didn't want to add these guys to the list of people who will try to kill me." She stopped and scratched her head, "Sorry, I'm starting to babble. Excuse me."

Shaking her head to herself she walked to the end of the bar to serve a few people that had approached. Boone watched her silently as she smiled and made small talk with the people, noticing that she was carefully keeping her distance from them.

When she returned to him she asked, "So, do you need something?"

"No." He replied, but took a seat, "What did you do before?"

"I was and still am a courier." She looked around the room to see if she was being watched, she had to be careful talking to potential customers for too long, although she was certain that wasn't why Boone was there. "What did you mean when you said I have a look in my eye?"

"I've met a few people with that look, I think they called it wanderlust."

Alice grinned, "Yeah, I guess if I had any look in my eye that would be it." Her smile wavered a little, "I miss it."

Boone stood up abruptly, "I need to take care of something." Before she could even say goodbye, he was gone.

"That is so annoying." Alice said to herself and went back to leaning on the counter.

After a few minutes she noticed Cachino walking up to the bar, the ever-present sour look on his face. She quickly began scratching at the bar, pretending there was something on it. He didn't seem to care, "You're free to go." Alice looked at him like he was speaking another language. "You heard me, they said you can go, so get the fuck out."

Dumfounded, Alice grabbed her coat and almost started running as she made her way through the casino and out to the The Strip. As she walked into Freeside she saw a familiar shade of red up ahead and it suddenly hit her. She ran to catch up to Boone, almost tripping as she hopped in front of him. "Did you do something? Did you get me out of there?" She was speaking quickly.

Boone just gave her a nod and continued walking. Alice grabbed his arm to stop him and continued speaking at a mile a minute, "Wait, wait, wait what did you do? Did you pay my debt? Because that was a lot of caps you'd have to be pretty wealthy to be able to pay." Boone couldn't help but smile as she excitedly hopped around him, "Or did you do something else?" She recoiled at a sudden thought, "You didn't like do anything did you, you know?" Boone glared at her. "I'll take that as a no. Oh my god, did you kill them?" Her smile widened, "Please tell me you did."

Boone finally stopped her, "I didn't kill them, I just talked to them."

"Talked? And I thought I was good at negotiating." She felt puzzled, "Why did you do that? You don't even know me."

"I know you enough to know you shouldn't be there."

"You're a strange man." They stared at each other for a few seconds before she started gleefully hopping around again, "I can't believe I'm free, you know I still had six months of that left?" She didn't wait for a response and in her excitement she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she pushed herself away and covered her mouth, "I am so sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that when I'm really happy."

Boone cleared his throat, "It's alright, I understand. I think I'll leave that out when I tell my wife about you though."

She suddenly felt like she had been slapped on the back of the head, "Oh god, you're married too? That just makes it worse."

Boone laughed, "Don't worry about it, you're just excited."

Alice regained her composure, "Thank you, so much. I don't know exactly what you did, but I feel like I owe you now. I don't really know how I can repay you though. Er, I guess if you ever need something delivered safely I'm your girl."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that." He said and started walking again.

"Wait," Alice ran forward and grabbed his arm again, "Where are you headed?"

"Novac."

Alice frowned and let go, "Nevermind, was hoping I could travel with you a bit, but we'll be going different ways. Is that where you live?" He nodded. "If I'm ever near Novac I'll stop by to say hi and maybe I'll have caps or something shiny to give you." He smiled a little and nodded again.

She scratched her head, it seemed to be becoming a nervous habit, "Well, safe travels."

"You too." He said as she turned and headed to the fort.


End file.
